


Music is the Real Medicine

by dawngloaming



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Band Fic, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 21:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19838434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawngloaming/pseuds/dawngloaming
Summary: A moicy college AU with a side of band AU! Will be my first multichap





	Music is the Real Medicine

Angela Ziegler, Overwatch University’s resident angel and goody two shoes...was in a bar. A real bar. And her two shoes tonight? Red heels. Lena dragged her out to have fun and live a little and ”by george” would she do her best. Angela always excelled at whatever objective she was given, and being fun would HAVE to be one of those things she aced. She would be the FUNNEST, the absolute most fun. Aaanny moment now. For now, the woman nervously tapped her short acrylics against her hard phone case, clutched in both hands and awkwardly held in front of her chest as if it were a small shield. She would rather wrap her fingers around one of the red plastic cups that almost everyone at the dark and smoky venue was sipping from...a little liquid confidence wouldn’t hurt...but a hangover WOULD and it was indeed a school night. 

Angela was well on her way to be a Phd of medicine and was already promised the best internship at her university lab. There was no sense in getting sloshed tonight, considering her teacher had a penchant for calling on HER specifically when it came to demonstrating the new labs the class was to learn. Being hungover and holding a scalpel seemed like a dangerous combination, or at the very least an unwise one. So, Angela was stuck anxiously standing around with her clammy palms and a chatty, drunken crowd of strangers. Waiting for the band to take stage was taking forever. They were actually on schedule, to be fair, but Angela was early. Lena Oxton, a fellow exchange student, was the one who dragged her out to the show in the first place. The brunette wanted to be there ahead of time to talk to some friends...friends of her's not Angela's. And how very typical of the flighty englishwoman to abandon her swiss roommate in favor of being a social butterfly. 

On the bright side, the performing group was said to be a David Bowie cover band called Coalescence. Lena knew Angie was a big enough fan of him to have a small poster in her dorm, so she was still considerate to invite her along...abandonment aside. That being said, neither of them had ever really seen the frontman, or any photos of the band members at all. The poster Lena tagged her in on social media only featured a photo of the BACK of the lead. A slender and pale neck dashed in faint freckles, peeping over a pop-collared white shirt, and a tousled undercut in natural red. Just as the young doctor-to-be began to wonder about who this man might be...the crowd began to buzz. The lights began to dim further into shadow as the opening notes to Life on Mars surged above the crowd's cacophony.

The lights burst on in a soft glow of purple and yellow and a tall WOMAN stepped up to the mic. Angela imperceptibly gripped her phone tighter, her breath hitching. The singer was Bowie incarnate, with an visage practically peeled off the poster in her dorm...except it was David Bowie as a...as a...--”an Irish butch?!” Lena laughed, interrupting Angela’s thoughts yet voicing the same surprise. Well, it would have been an interruption of her reverie, had she been able to actually hear her bubbly friend. Her attention was fully occupied and trained on the lead, and Lena’s amused murmurs faded into the background of vape and cigarette smoke. 

From within the dark and dense crowd, Angela was safe to sweep her eyes up and down the slender lead woman’s build, which was wrapped in a well-tailored copy of Bowie’s signature powder blue suit. Her eyes flitted from the slicked back red hair with its strategically placed tendrils, to the elegantly snapping wrists to the fluttering long fingers and even longer talons painted in midnight blue. Two of which sported shortly trimmed nails in a matching shade. Angela swallowed harshly at the implication, pushing back her bangs as if she were pushing back the thoughts that flashed through her mind just then. After a few songs, the show was over, and the night began to move onto dancing as a local dj took the stage. Glancing around in a daze, it was apparent that Lena had wandered off...but where to?!

The blonde began to weave through the packed room, softly calling her roomie’s name and apologizing to the people she gently nudged out of the way. And on her third “Lena!!!!” she hit a wall. A wall that smelled of cologne….and wasn’t a wall at all... she realized upon looking all the way up, with her hands splayed against the blue-suited torso for support. Looking down at her was that very same Irish butch from the stage...looking alarmed for a second until a cocky smirk spread across her face. From up close, Angela realized the eyes staring her down were heterochromic, furthering the eerie Bowie likeness. One eye a rich and warm brown that looked red as mahogany, and one a deep blue...both glinting with laughter as the Irish woman chuckled. It was a deep gravelly sound, slightly condescending, but hot exceedingly hot nonetheless...or perhaps for that very reason.


End file.
